The Flirty Maroon Stripper
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: In order to relieve Shinn Asuka from the past that happened in the last two wars, Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka, his wife, gives him something to forget it and move on to the future. Shinn/Luna WARNING: LEMON/LIME
1. Chapter 1

**MHMR2RX7: -Singing 'Without me' by Eminem but his version- Guess who's back? Back again? Migz is back! Tell a friend!**

**Kira: Migz, I thought you're gonna torment me!**

**Migz: Later, Kira! Now, I'll do another one shot lemon/lime!**

**Athrun: And who will you put this time, Migz?**

**Migz: Shinn and Lunamaria!**

**Shinn: -blushes like mad-**

**Lunamaria: -blushing wildly- Oh, God!**

**Migz: Here are the details!**

**--**

**Title: The Flirty Maroon Stripper**

**Pairing: Shinn/Lunamaria (Shinn: Hey, Migz! Why me and Luna?) (Migz: Because you're meant with Lunamaria!)**

**Rating: M**

**Rating Reason: Lemon and EXTREME Lime (Anyone below adult age or offended by such content, please press the "Back" button or exit the tab/window if you know what's good for you!)**

**Summary: In order to relieve Shinn Asuka from the past that happened in the last two wars, Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka, his wife, gives him something to forget it and move on to the future, to Athrun Zala's view, which he nearly destroyed because of the Destiny Plan initiated by the late Gilbert Durandal.**

**Setting: After the upcoming Gundam SEED movie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or GS Destiny**

**--**

_July 10, C.E. 80_

It has been a few years since the last war, to which Shinn Asuka, along with his new affiliate, Terminal, thwarted the last mobile weapon/super weapon. The death of the last Rau Le Creuset incarnate (A/N: this is my theory of the movie) marked the end of the third war, yet, to Shinn, it didn't release him of his past torments. 3 months ago was a wedding month, as Kira Yamato married Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala married Cagalli Yula Attha, and Shinn Asuka married the only person to make his anger stop for good, Lunamaria Hawke. Shinn and Luna have been married since April 21, C.E. 80, and had a great married lifestyle, living in Shinn's home in Onogoro Island, ORB. To ensure the stability of their relationship, Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria's younger sister and Shinn's new sister-in-law, had to make sure Shinn and Luna are having a steady relationship through thick and thin.

Presently, Shinn, Luna and Meyrin are a part of the band _Finale Destine_, a namesake of Shinn's last Mobile Suit in the last war, the ZGMF-X21S Final Destiny, along with co-founders Kira and Athrun. The band has sold their debut self-titled studio album over 10,000 copies throughout ORB, 95,000,000 worldwide, and 9,500,000 in the PLANTs. Their rock star fame mattered little to Shinn, but it relieved him of his sins a bit.

Shinn was just finished with an interview with Miriallia Haw-Elsman about his band's plans for a world tour. The sins of his past and the ghost of his late friend Rey Za Burrel came back to haunt him, the latter telling him to kill Kira, the pilot of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. Shinn tried to fight it, but it was no use. He ran to his house, wanting the need of being into the arms of his wife, and sister-in-law. As he reached the door, he panted. Still panting, Shinn opens the door; when opened, he noticed that his Stately Asuka Manor had no one else but him around.

'I wonder where Luna and Meyrin are…' the raven-haired blood-eyed young adult thought as he looked around, with the past memories still haunting him in the darkness, as he couldn't turn on the lights. Little did he know that he is falling for a trap; a trap set by the Hawke sisters.

Suddenly, Shinn heard a noise of bouncing metal. He got his flashlight on and looked at where he heard a sound. The lights were suddenly opened as the metal revealed to be a sleep gas grenade. Shinn cowered.

"Sleep gas? Someone's here to kidnap me!" Shinn exclaimed as the grenade released the said gas. Shinn covered his mouth and nose so he could not inhale even a small amount of it. Then, the gas was so thick; Shinn couldn't see where he is going. Suddenly, he tripped on the stairs and was knocked out unconscious as he inhaled the sleeping gas. Before he went to sleep, Shinn mumbled, "Oh, crap…Luna…Meyrin…save me…"

Suddenly, the gas disappeared in the wind as Luna and Meyrin opened the front and back doors, respectively. They saw the sleeping Shinn and giggled at his state.

"Well, Sis. Big Bro-in-law's fast asleep," Meyrin declared

"Yep. You know what to do, right, Meyrin?" Lunamaria asked

"OK."

The sisters carried Shinn up the staircase, with Luna carrying him by the arms, and Meyrin by the legs. They had to be careful not to hit him as they carry him to the master bedroom beside Meyrin's. Suddenly, Luna commanded her sister, "Um, Meyrin. I'll take it from here."

"Why, Sis?"

"My plan. Remember?"

"Right."

"You just go to your room and play with your PSP and play a game you like."

"What if I'll…?"

"I'll take it from here, Meyrin. OK?"

"OK." Meyrin replied as she heads to her room and lock the door to it.

Lunamaria carried Shinn towards the chair facing in front of their bed. Luna placed him on the chair in a sitting position. Then, she got some chains with locks and ties Shinn up; first, his hands behind the back of the chair, then, his ankles. She had to make sure that he is well-tied up, or he might go overboard. Whilst he is sleeping, she transforms the room into a temporary sex chamber, as she sets up the pole which is between the chair Shinn is sitting down and the black satin bed sheet covered bed. Good thing she was wearing her ZAFT uniform which she wore since the start of the Second War, except that she is wearing black silk stockings and white high-heels; underneath her pink mini-skirt, she wore a black g-string and a garter belt around her slim waist, which can hold her stockings.

Suddenly, Shinn woke up, knowing that sleep gas only lasted an hour for him. He looks around and that he is inside his bedroom with Luna's. He looks around and hears music coming from Luna's bronze PSP. Luna calls him out to face her.

"Good evening, Shinn dear," Luna greeted sexily

"Luna? You did this?" Shinn asked

"Yes, Shinn."

"And what's with the ZAFT uniform? To remember your days in ZAFT before it disappeared forever in the last war?"

"Yes, but more than that."

"Explain why you're doing this, Luna."

"With a little help from Meyrin, I decided to do something no woman of yours has ever done to you in your life."

"And what's that?" Shinn asked in a small fury.

Luna approaches Shinn and gives him a sensual kiss, with tongues clashing onto each other like two Mobile Suits battle in close-quarters. Then, she broke the kiss, and pushes herself away from him as she locks the door and windows along with its blinds.

"A treat that'll put aside your past torments for good," Luna replied "Just calm down and relax, Shinn. You're about to have a big surprise!"

She puts the PSP dock's volume to maximum, loud enough for Meyrin, in the opposite room, to hear. She dances merrily to Shinn so he can get his attention. With her flirting techniques she tried on Athrun before, Luna gains Shinn's attention to watch her. She pulls her skirt to reveal her ass.

"Oh, God!" Shinn exclaimed as she looks at her bottom. He imagined himself cupping her butt cheeks. Then, Luna, as she dances sensually, slowly unbuttons her uniform top and unveils her chest; she wore a black bra, with a rose design on the cup, which covered 2/3 of her breasts. Luna takes off the uniform top and throws it on Shinn's face, not hitting his eyes. Shinn smelled the uniform; it has one of Luna's favorite scents, Champagne Rose. 'She smells so damn good,' Shinn thought.

Luna dances sexily on the left column of the bed as she grinds her ass and back on it; she did the same on the opposite column. Then, her hands pulled her skirt down and revealed herself in black lingerie. Her uniform top and pink mini-skirt are now on the floor. Seeing Luna's body, Shinn's member grew, but, since he wore jeans, it couldn't grow any longer. Shinn's having a major pain in his down under. Despite that, Shinn is enjoying the show Luna's giving him, with sweat all over his chest and back as he feels a sudden draft. Luna grinds her chest on the cold pole, licking it all over, leaving the top portion with her spit. She licked it like a lollipop and couldn't help the taste of cold steel.

She stopped grinding on the pole and took off her white heels. Then, she walked closer to Shinn, with hips swaying sideways. Then, she placed her right foot on his lap.

"Luna. Your legs would be so sexier if you take those stockings off," Shinn grumbled

"Why didn't you say so, Shinn?" Luna responded. Then, she grinds her right leg on his left leg.

"Lunamaria! Stop the teasing!!" Shinn complained

"Don't you know what striptease is, Shinn?!" Luna asked

"Oh! So THIS is called striptease, hm?"

"That's right!" Luna replied seductively.

Luna put her right foot on Shinn's lap again, this time, giving the guy he wants, taking her stocking off by unhooking the garter belt clasp which holds it. She took it off and threw it randomly on the floor. She applied the same actions on the left.

With her legs exposed, Shinn can see how sexy they are. He drooled over it. Then, Luna took off her garter belt and threw it on his face, once again, not hitting his eyes so it wouldn't disrupt his viewing. Luna continues her dance with the beat in a slow-tempo found in her PSP. Now, Luna can do whatever she wants so long as Shinn is bound and tied up on a chair. Shinn can feel is hard-on in his pants but couldn't grow any longer, so long as he is wearing it. Luna sees his displeasure and approaches him. She played with his hardened length and undoes his pants, now left with boxer shorts. She even looked at how soaked Shinn is by his sweat on his shirt, so she unbuttons it and his masculine chest has been exposed. She couldn't take them off completely because of the chains to bind him, so she'll do that when she's through dancing.

Luna turned her back on Shinn and her hands went behind her back. She let Shinn see her unhook the bra clasp, and she did. Then, she slowly took her straps off her shoulders and let the whole thing fall down on the floor, on her feet. Now, her breasts are free from that tight lacy cocoon. She wrapped her arms around her mounds so Shinn won't see how erect her nipples are.

"Shinn," Luna called "Do you want to know…these?" as she unveiled her bouncing breasts on Shinn.

"WOW!" Shinn exclaimed, sweating buckets and his nose sprayed blood like a garden nozzle upon the sight of her twin peaks and her hard nipples. Now, he gets to experience some hot ladies' nude bodies. Shinn stared in awe at Luna.

With her bouncy mounds, Luna was flirting with Shinn, preventing him to look away. Shinn widened his eyes at the sight of her mounds. Shinn wanted to touch and suck each one, but was restrained by the chains.

Luna grinds her chest on the pole, placing it on the valley of her breasts. Shinn can imagine himself tit-fucking Luna and came on her neck and chest. It was too much to bear for the dark-haired Coordinator, as he wants to fulfill his deepest fantasies he'd ever wanted to do. Lunamaria made sure that Shinn is enjoying the show, which he did so damn much.

After 20 minutes of dancing, she knew what clothing article she will take off next to which she asked Shinn. Shinn just widened his eyebrows in curiosity. Luna responded by turning away from him and showed her soft, exposed, bouncy ass in front of his eyes. Shinn's response was more widely opened eyes, more sweat-dropping, and more spraying nosebleeds as he exclaimed, "LUNA! YOU'RE ONE SEXY, SEDUCTIVE, FLIRTY, AND BITCHY MILF!!" as he ended it by laughing hard like a complete maniac. She drove him beyond his insanity. Shinn may soon lose his sanity upon what he said to her.

Luna completely takes off her thong; now she is completely bare-naked. It was wet, anyway, as Shinn can see her cunt wet as ever. Luna, then, got a long vibrator, whose hardness and length matches Shinn's. Luna sat down on the bed sexily and lay her upper body down, opening her legs as wide as any woman should so she could be ready for some sex later with Shinn. Luna gasped as she puts the thing in her; when she turned it on, she started to moan sensationally. The vibrator thrusts in and out of her hard. Luna moaned and groaned as the vibrator gave her the pleasure as a preview for having sex with Shinn. She screamed out Shinn's name in delight; when Shinn heard it, his exposed length poured some semen as pre-cum. Then, the vibrator got white cream all over it; it was a sign of Luna's first orgasm of this night. 3 songs remain at this point. Then, Luna took off her vibrator and turned it off. Luna's first coming was not enough to tire her, since she's a Coordinator after all, and continues her erotic dance in front of Shinn, despite the nudity shown in front of him.

After an hour of erotic dancing, Luna notices that her PSP ran out of batteries. 'Looks like this is the end…' Lunamaria thought. 'Now I'll free my hubby from his chains of torment.' She starts to look for the lock keys, but, to no avail, she forgot that Meyrin has them, for she told her that, after she is done, she would give it to her. Luna goes to Meyrin's room, despite the fact that she is naked. She opened the master room door; before she left the room she told Shinn, "Shinn, I'll be back."

"Luna, just free me. Why leave me here?"

"Getting your keys to your destiny to be with me."

"OK. I won't hold on much longer here."

With that, Luna quietly enters her little sister's room. It seems she fell asleep so that she could not hear the noise Luna was making. The keys were still held tightly by Meyrin. Luna quickly grabs Meyrin by the wrist and manages to get the keys, all three of them. The keys' names were Freedom, Justice, and Destiny, named after the three great Mobile Suits from the final war. She gets the keychain and quietly leaves the room, closing the door quietly.

Luna returns to her bedroom with Shinn's. All she got was an angry face from Shinn.

"What the hell took you so long, Lunamaria?" Shinn asked angrily.

"S-sorry, Shinn," Luna nervously responded.

"Anyway, just unlock the chains that held me still for a few hours. My cock just got a full erection and I want to jack off."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Luna responded as she unlocks the chains from Shinn's wrists. Then, she quickly unbinds Shinn from his chains. With the chains broken, Shinn got himself naked in a jiffy and starts to attack Luna by doing kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Luna giggled at Shinn's actions and played along with him. Shinn carries Luna to the partially wet bed.

On the bed, Luna first came on top and envelopes her mouth into his dick. She bobs it up and down real hard and fast like an ice lollipop. It made Shinn scream out loud so much it filled their room. It was truly music to Luna's ears as she thought devilishly, 'that's right, Shinn. The more you scream, the harder and faster this blowjob I'm giving you will become.' Luna bob it in the mentioned paces as Shinn threw his head back, facing the ceiling and closing his eyes from the sheer pleasure Luna is giving to him.

8 minutes have passed and Shinn came. His shot into Luna's mouth, and Luna had no other alternative, but to gulp it all down her throat. The taste was delicious for Luna. This was the definition for Shinn of him jerking off in front of her, like Luna did to him.

Shinn got on top all of a sudden and shows Luna the same vibrator she used on herself and tastes her sweet nectar. It tastes so damn good, her honey is undisputed. He threw the vibrator where her g-string lay. Then, Luna can feel the tip of Shinn's manhood in her.

"Shinn…I'm your milf…your sex doll…" Luna admitted, moaning softly

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Shinn asked

"Take me, Shinn. Take away my purity and I am yours forevermore…"

"It's your first time, right?"

"Yes, Shinn."

"I'll go easy on you; this might hurt you more than it may hurt me…"

Shinn put all his length into Luna and pounces onto her. Their moans filled up their room; this may disturb Meyrin, but she's a strong sleeper, as she is having wet dreams of some men she met in ORB. Luna cried out and tears fell from her eyes. Noticing her pain, Shinn wipes it all away, and Luna responds by pulling him down for a deep kiss. Her pain subsided as her lips crashed onto his, thrusting her hips onto his in synch and scratched his back like a wild cat longing for sex, leaving Shinn with crimson welts, which were a little effect on him. He responded by thrashing onto her faster and harder. They broke their tongue duel for air. Seeing Luna's want for pleasure, Shinn doubled it by cupping her breasts in rotations Shinn can possibly think off. Small portion of blood came out of Luna, a sign of being free from virginity. It no longer hurt.

"Shinn! Harder! Violate me! Faster! Ravage me! Deeper! Rape me!" Luna screamed, desperately bucking her hips onto Shinn's. "I've been a naughty girl to you, Shinn…Punish me!!" she continued, screaming long, her breasts bouncing to and fro.

Shinn went berserk as he entered SEED mode, probably on what Luna screamed. His control was lost for this moment. He became a sex machine, as their bed shook a little. He can feel her walls contracting tightly against his manhood, but that didn't stop him from thrusting deep into her. Both are about to reach their peak.

"Shinn Asuka, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka."

"Ah. Shinn. I'm coming…" Luna moaned

"Same here, Luna…" Shinn replied as he thrusts hard

"OH, GOD! SHINN!!"

"LUNAMARIA!! AAH!"

And with their last scream, they came; Luna wet the bed and Shinn placed his seeds into her womb. However, both wanted more. Shinn put Lunamaria beside her, spooning, and placed his thing into her from behind. From behind, he ravages her breasts to add up to the pleasure. This time, Shinn added triple pleasure given to Luna, as he licks her neck and shoulders. Luna moaned softly with sensation. She loved the fact that she was his, and no one else's. If she would end up with another guy, she swore to God she would kill himself.

30 minutes have passed, and both came once again. Luna faced her body onto Shinn's as she enters her warm embrace onto Shinn.

"That was awesome, Luna. I never knew that sex could be this fun…" Shinn whispered.

"Mmmm…Shinn…Try me again anytime when were alone…and with Meyrin fast asleep…" Luna whispered back.

"We can try to find a guy who's rightfully for her."

"Yeah. Why not, Shinn?"

"Anyway, that striptease you did was hot! I don't know where you got those erotic dance moves, but those did more than turning me on. It impressed me so."

"Want that again?"

"Sure. But on two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, no sleep chemicals. And, two, make sure the keys to my freedom are with you, not with Meyrin. You could've been caught for public nudity."

"Sorry for your concern."

"Doesn't matter. -yawns- Uuuhh…Need sleep…"

"OK. Good night, my dark knight."

"Ditto to you, my flirty maroon stripper…"

**--**

**Migz: That's all folks!!**

**Kira/Athrun: -Noses bleed-**

**Migz: -Evil laughter-**

**Cagalli: You made Athrun fuck me in your first fic, Migz! And now, you will pay! -Gets a minigun and fires at Migz-**

**Migz: -Runs away from Cagalli- WAAAAAAAAAAHH! Anyways! R&R people! See ya REAL SOON! NO FLAMES! ONEGAI-SHIMAS!  
**


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
